halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Joint Objective Light Nonstandard Individual Role Powered Assault Armour Mark VII
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII is the seventh iteration of the infamous MJOLNIR Armour and easily the most widespread. It saw widespread action with the SPARTAN-IVs, IIIs and IIs. The armour featured a number of changes and reductions to its physical and integral functions. Design Changes from Mark VI *Memory processing weave removed from basic designs to make the design cheaper. *More potent fusion reactor. **A more robust shield with a faster recharge time resulted from this and a greater knowledge of shielding. (Grade 4 shield generator) *Expanded HUD systems, CTC and IFF combat systems for full integration to army level warfare. *Composite body armour of Titanium and AEGIS ceramic skin with resin bonded graphite composite carbon fibre layer and liquid crystal internal layer to catch spalling from penetrations of higher layers. *Under layer of interwoven plates of titanium nanocomposite form form fitting and flexible body suit. *Integration systems for a wide range of 'clip on' equipment. *In addition to motion tracker the armour also includes a small AESA RADAR with an effective range of 100 meters. It is impossible to jam though and has a low chance of interception. *Night vision systems *Onboard bio foam reserves supplemented with Creatinine Phosphate injectors, small doses injected when body enters anaerobic respiration, though the armour has a 'cut off point' of how much can be injected. *AEGIS plates coated in robust Nanotech Polymers allow the user to change the colour scheme of it, allowing localised colouring of the armour through the neural interface, rather than having to apply specialist camo schemes ground side. Features Helmet *A Variable electronically controlled non-reflective visor with protective and concealing sun shade and gold tint to protect from electromagnetic interference. The colouration and concealment can also be adjusted. *Anchor Point on helmet for thermal goggle systems. *LIDAR and LASER Range finder built into helmet *A communication featuring powerful 'Agile Metamaterial' with ultra to to extremely high frequency communication systems and a range high enough to reach high orbit communication satellites and a short range radio system with a 6 kilometer range and a neural interface controlled throat microphone. *An Electronic Warfare suite utilising a 7GB electronic warfare computer, capable of gathering and jamming SIGINT ELNIT FISINT and COMINT systems. *13GB warfare assistance computer assistance for video storage, an Identification friend or foe transponder, video and audio storage and Unmanned vehicle interfacing. It also stores objectives, mapping information, long term weather reports and stored enemy information system. *A holographic HUD projected by a AC5 Heads Up Display. This displays weapon interfaces, including crosshairs and ammo, targets, marked with red markers, team mates, marked with green markers, objectives, marked with yellow markers, biometric response from user and team mates, camera links from onboard camera, fibre optic probes, weapon mounted cameras, team mates, UVs and aerial or satellite recon, geological/meterological information and mapping and shielding power. *Two helmet mounted flash lights, consisting of a high power 'white' halogen lamp, 'red' halogen lamp, a onboard full colour camera and a Night Vision Camera. *Nightvision projection system, allowing the HUD to be rendered in night vision. *Full Nuclear/Biological/Chemical Warfare system, with air filtration and protection against airborne agents. Armour *Heavy duty armour, using a five layer AEGIS ceramic composite, with a outer coating of titanium, providing ballistic defence and ablative energy defence with its refractive coating. Under that, it is resin bonded to a AEGIS layer, which shatters incoming projectiles and is resistant to HEAT explosives and multiple impacts. This layer is made up of multiple tiles, to improve protection and multiple hit ability. Under this is another layer titanium, which adds to the protection and provides most of the structural rigidity and support. Under this is a energy absorbing graphite composite layer and then a thick Liquid Crystal layer, which provides up to three times the protection of Kevlar without the same bulk. Tertiary armoured body suit consists of nanocomposite titanium weave interlocked plates. Primary armour sections are resistant to even several direct 15mm auto cannon hits and upwards of 20 .50 calibre hits before failing, while tertiary armour sections are resistant to just one 15mm hit and 17 .50 cal hits. *Self Regenerating nanite colonies are present in the armour, fed through ancillary tubes in the armour from a central reservoir. They repair all layers of the armour, but take time. *High strength titanium weave over liquid crystal layer with underlying layers of radiation resistant layers, protecting from a full spectrum of radiation. *AEGIS Ceramic plate ultra mobile gauntlet. Sensors *Eye Tracking systems allow the helmet to be combined with vehicles TAD Systems with out any need for interfacing systems. *Two stage motion scanner using pyroelectric infra-red and microwave sensors. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. *Micro Active Electronically Scanned Array. This is used for terrain and target mapping and is highly resistant to jamming. *Micro sensors fitted through out the armour monitor the user, his health status, armour status and combat situation. This helps keep the user comfortable and keep the armour thermally invisible. Other Systems *The suit contains a high power Mk. XXI CAESER Fusion Reactor with a fuel reserve for 7 years on constant use. The reactor uses a high power polywell generator using Boron-11 and Proton fuel hoppers. The Polywell works be creating a powerful magnetic field through the use of six spherical electromagnetic coils. Inside the magnetic field, electrons injected are accelerated by the electric current. The electromagnetic structure confines most of the electrons and those that escape are retained by the electric field. This configuration traps the electrons in the middle of the device focusing them near the center which produces a virtual cathode. The virtual cathode is used to accelerate and confine the ions to be fused which, except for minimal losses, never reach the physical structure of the Polywell. The power needed is achieved by temporarily hooking it up to a full sized fusion reactor for five minutes. After the introduction of the fuel, the reactor uses the fuel to maintain the power. The reactor produces no waste and what little radiation is produced is contained for later venting, allowing it to continue for months at a time without venting it, allowing it to be invisible to any potential radiation detection measures. *ATHENS Mark XVIII Electromagnetic Shielding System with 3000 volt range with low intensity emitters and masking systems, obscuring its energy signature from a variety of spectrums. *Installed 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage system, providing both optical and thermal invisibility, at the cost of a limited lifespan. *The Waste Disposal filters gases and waste and removes unnecessary waste and recycles what is avaible for the internal water reservoir. *Chemical Injection Ports are present and can be custom loaded. The usual load is bio foam reserves supplemented with Creatinine Phosphate injectors, small doses injected when body enters anaerobic respiration, though the armour has a 'cut off point' of how much can be injected. *The armour has 90 minutes of air with a pressure controlled mixture intake. *Each gauntlet has two fibre optic probes, which can be remotely controlled by neural interface or plugged into weaponry, providing optical links and long distance probes, with a range of two meters. *Thermal Regulation systems are provided by water borne ancilliaries from a internal water resevoir. These are warmed or cooled by alternating cryogenic and radiator heaters, to provide internal comfort and keep the external armour as a 'black body' against background thermal radiation. *The Reactive Liquid Metal Layer has gotten incremental improvements, increasing the ability of the user even more. The average running speed of a SPARTAN in the armour is 117 kilometers per hour, thier strength is tripled, capable of lifting, on average, 2250 pounds and jump up to 4 meters in height at 26 meters in length, with a running start *Pressure Suit for internal vacuum sealing and pressure control. *Magnetic Induction plate in boots for space walks on metallic surfaces. *Reactive Bi-Polymeric shock absorbing layer to protect from falls and increase endurance for long distance travel. *The armour has a inbuilt 3B Information module, which produces the image of a holographic keyboard on the visor upon command and users tracing sensors on the armour to track movement to record key strokes, allowing the user to type type in information without the need for a separate computer. It reads with a 99.8% reliability. *Maintenance free stealth coating, which is resistant to RADAR, LIDAR and even motion detectors through unique sonic absorption paint materials along with texture buffers that reduce the RADAR play back and radar resistant shape which further reduces its cross section, a reduction to IR Signatures which reduces its signature, even during extreme activity, to a black body, Cherenkov radiation disguising, heavy data encryption and emissions control (EMCOM). *It's stealthy design is reinforced by a magnetic suppression system that reduces the amount of electromagnetic radiation that the armour produces. *Hydrostatic Gel layer, which controls internal and external temperature and change it's pressure level to protect the user. The Gel Layer is inhabited by a small colony of nanites that protect it from becoming viscous and seal gaps. Variants MJOLNIR Mark VII/C Variant The CQB Variant carries over from older CQB designs, improving K (Kelvin/Thermodynamic temperature) dispersal by a thermo-reactive dispersion system, that reduces heat damage from energy weapons and joint mobility, achieved by carefully redesigning and moving existing armour sections, allowing the user much more mobility, a great boon in close quaters combat. Along with that, it also uses tougher armour on the helmet and chest plate, protecting vital chest and head areas, and a gorget piece, for added protection. The CQB armour is used almost exclusively by SPARTAN Assault Teams, allowing them incredibly agility and survivability in close combat, giving them a edge against any opponent. MJOLNIR Mark VII/V Variant The EVA Variant is designed for deep space actions with improvements to exoatmospheric endurance and mobility without the use of thrusters. In several improvements, it also includes micro gravity packs in the legs and arms to help stabilise during deep space ops, though the use of a G-Pack will greatly aid in this. It also has extended oxygen reserves of 120 minutes. It is used almost exclusively for Extra Vehicular Operations, wether for deep space assault, reconnaissance, ship boarding or engagement against enemy forces in counter-boarding naval warfare. MJOLNIR Mark VII/S Variant The Scout variant combines the best features of the Scout and Recon variants into one package. It uses not only improved stealth paint, infra-red masking and more advance anti-detection systems, but it also uses improved sensory and communication systems to mask it's presence. On top of that, it has two built in electronic warfare implements to improve SPARTAN and Marine mobility, in the form of a RADAR absorption system, which absorbs Radar signals and masks the SPARTAN and other UNSC units in the surrounding area, and a Motion Tracker Jammer which feeds motion trackers false signals through a variety of means and giving false, or zero returns. It is used, usually in conjunction with camouflage cloaks, for 'Stalker' Special Reconnaissance SPARTANS or Scout-Sniper SPARTANS, giving them a edge when in close proximity to enemy forces. MJOLNIR Mark VII/EOD Variant The Explosive Ordinance Disposal is also another hold over from earlier sets but with new changes. The Helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation and features a almost solid titanium-AEGIS-titanium 'cage' to provide maximum protection, with the small visor section being the only possible weak spot, and the armour was designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armour, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment and designed specifically to protect Spartans during operations involving the handling of explosive ordnance by channelling the explosion away from them. It also features an expanded sensor system that can detect potential explosives, booby traps and IEDs, along with an ARGUS sensor. The EOD is used by Combat engineers, allowing them to survive should thier expertise fail them. MJOLNIR Mark VII/J Variant The MJOLNIR Jump variant is one specifically designed for use with the G/J-Pack, featuring streamlined features, improved helmet aesthetics to aid in great vision during descent operations, magnetic plates on the lower legs and chest to replace those not usable on the back, extra gel and reactive liquid metal crystal layers in the legs and feet and expanded nanotech reaction systems in the soles of the boots. Should the SPARTANS be expecting high atmosphere combat or engagement against the enemy in skyscrapers, orbital elevators or Arcologys or preforming in atmoshpere jumps, the JUMP is the preferred armour. MJOLNIR Mark VII/CO Variant The Command Variant was designed especially for the commanders of the IV Program. Outside, it is near enough the same as the normal armour but internally it features a wide plethora of changes. Along with a commander neural implant in the user, it features an expanded neural net system designed to communicate with larger amount of forces, along with dealing with larger amounts of data going in and being sent to the troops under the users command. Along with that it features a super conducting processing weave for housing an AI. The variant was essentially a modified set of normal armour, allowing COs to use the armour of their preference. Other Variants MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Hayabusa' When the request for a new iteration of the MJOLNIR Armour was released to major companies and developers in this field, RKD heavily integrated their Hayabusa design into that of the VI, along with the UNSC supplied power supply and shielding to produce the MJOLNIR VII Hayabusa. Their model was 1/3 lighter than the chosen model, with little impact of defensive capabilities but distinctly reduced hardware. MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Misriah' Misriah Armouries produced their own design, the VII Misriah variant, noted for its throw back to their V prototype from the thirties. Though it did gain some favouritism amongst the board of ordnance, it was turned down. This version was noted for its increased hardware over the chosen design but had a noticeable lack of stealth properties. MJOLNIR Mark VII 'Rogue' The Rogue was sent in by the Maser-Tor Engineering Company, famous for building the Scorpion Battle Tank series. Though in an approach typical of a tank company, building a literally walking tank, it was turn down due to its difficult operation and high maintenance time and cost. MJOLNIR Mark VII Recon The Recon, once the sister project to the Scout, was never entered to full production in the Mark VII due to it being made defunct by the new Scout armour. Though equal in its stealth ability, only three working prototypes were ever made. MJOLNIR Mark VII(I) The MJOLNIR Mark VII(I) was probably one of the most important 'variants' though that term is not entirely correct. It was the result of almost 75 years of careful trial and error from the IV, to creating a powered assault armour for normal infantry. It is near identical to the standard version but with two distinct changes. *Lighter materials, mostly boron carbide and titanium alluminide, much like the VI. *Integrated feedback system. The most important modification, this prevent soldiers from killing themselves with simple movements. The feedback system is essentially a learning system, steadily adapting the marine to using the armour. At first it restricts the majority of 'dangerous' movement but until they properly train themselves into it, it becomes less and less forceful on their movements. This results in the standard marine having much greater strength, reaction times and survivability in the field. It has yet to enter full production but is going under field testing with a number of Marine units. The I version also features modified and mass produced versions of the other variants as well, though the CQB sees distinctly less use than it would with the SPARTAN-IVs. There are also I modified versions of the Hayabusa and Misriah designs, resulting in their use with UNSC soldiers.